Conjurer
A magician who has specialized in summoning and controlling various deadly objects and creatures. Conjurers can bring forth random creatures to fight along side them or simply manifest an entire storm of weapons down on their enemies. Quest Charm LOADING, PLEASE WAIT... You have entered Neriak - Commons. You say, 'Hail, Ellariun The Spellblade' Ellariun The Spellblade says, 'Greetings "Name", are you currently a member of the Conjurers or are you looking to join? I can also give you some information on this path as well. You say, 'Information' Ellariun The Spellblade says, 'Magicians who wish to become Conjurers will be rewarded with the ability to focus their studies on learning how to conjure the most ancient of magical weapons and items known to Varlyndria, as well as learn how to summon swarms of weapons to cut down their foes.' You say, 'join' Ellariun The Spellblade says, 'Good, I can always use another recruit. I'm not that fond of the other two paths for the Magician, so if you're already involved in one of them I hope you understand that all of your items from that path will be deleted upon becoming a Conjurer. If you agree to this or don't have a path yet than I will help you learn more.' You say, 'more' Ellariun The Spellblade says, 'Are you sure you want to start the path of the Conjurer? Yes' You say, 'yes' Ellariun The Spellblade says, 'You've made a wise choice, "Name". Before you can join though, you need to show me I can earn your trust.' You say, 'earn' Ellariun The Spellblade tells you, Fire Elemental Powder Ellariun The Spellblade says, 'Here "Name", take this insignia. You'll be using your insignia for every quest I offer you, so don't lose it! Alright, so your first task is showing me I can trust you enough to advance you further. Bring me back your insignia and three fire elemental powders. The elements have shown me there is an upheaval of scorch elementals that are attacking around the entrance to Befallen in West Commonlands. These elementals should provide quality samples of what I need for my studies. Do this, and I'll advance you as a Conjurer.' LOADING, PLEASE WAIT... You have entered West Commonlands. You have slain Scorch Elemental! --You have looted a Fire Elemental Powder.-- Turn in 3 Fire Elemental Powder and Insignia. You gain experience!! Ellariun The Spellblade says, 'Very good, "Name"! You have proven yourself to me and I now reward you with your first charm as well as a new title! Use it well.' Charm & Pet *Summon Monster Rank 1: One of five giant's will be chosen at random. All five giant's are identical aside from looks. Conjurer Pet - Fire.jpg|Conjurer's Pet - Fire Giant Conjurer Pet - Cyclops.jpg|Conjurer's Pet - Cyclops Conjurer Pet - Hill.jpg|Conjurer's Pet - Hill Giant Conjurer Pet - Ice.jpg|Conjurer's Pet - Ice Giant Conjurer Pet - Sand.jpg|Conjurer's Pet - Sand Giant Pet Statistics *All Pet Statistics are base values with NO "Pet Mastery" item and NO VSES buffs. Pet's are parsed over a period 5 minutes on the testing dummy. Custom Abilities Offensive *The values shown in the description's are BASE values. Actual damage will vary based on stats and bonuses. *For other custom abilities please see Magician's Conjurer's 1.0 Quest Coming Soon Conjurer's 1.0 Rewards Category:Magicians Category:Paths Category:Conjurer